Elsa Vs Food
by ironlegion
Summary: By total accident, Elsa completely dominates an eating challenge


Elsa eyes scanned the menu of the pizza place, struggling to find the right option.

Most people wouldn't consider finding a pizza to eat at a pizza restaurant that hard, but most people didn't have the ability to control winter itself and thus have a metabolism that required them to consume massive quantities of food each day, lest they pass out from hunger.

It wasn't so much that she was looking to find one type pizza, so much as deciding which four she would order while Anna and her boyfriend Kristoff ate theirs.

She had just considered getting one with barbecued chicken when she noticed a promotional ad at the bottom of her page.

The ad appeared to be for a special offered by the store. It was an XXXL pizza with extra cheese, topped with ham, bacon, Canadian bacon, pepperoni, and sausage.

Elsa's mouth watered. This sounded perfect! She'd never seen a shop offer a pizza that size before. It must have been for large parties. She looked for the price and saw that if it was completely finished, it was free. That must have been to prevent all the ingredients from going to waste.

"I'll think I'll get this." Elsa said, showing the add to Anna and Kristoff.

They both looked at her choice and they had mixed reactions. Anna got a small grin on her face while Kristoff frowned and cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, Elsa. Are you sure that's what you wan to get?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, it's better than ordering a bunch of pizza's for myself. Besides, it's free!" Elsa pointed out.

"Yeah but-." Kristoff was cut off by Anna slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Don't listen to him. It sounds great, you should definitely get it." Anna said with obvious delight.

Elsa smiled. She knew how much her sister worried about her diet. "Thank you Anna. I think I will."

Once the waitress came over, she took all three of their orders. When Elsa gave hers, her eyes widened and she asked. "Are you sure you want that?"

"Quite sure." Elsa said.

The waitress shrugged. "Okay, but your going to have to come a different table. This one's too small."

The waitress led Elsa over to a large wooden table in the center of the restaurant. Elsa sat down and after about nearly a full half hour, her pizza had arrived. It was massive, nearly taking up the entire table space. It was in a square shape divided into multiple large rectangular slices. All the thick gooey cheese almost buried under an enormous amount of different types of delicious meats.

Elsa took a moment to admire the gastronomic monstrosity and then immediately tore off a brick sized sliced and stuffed it hungrily into her mouth. She moaned with joy at the delicious flavors flooding her taste buds and after swallowing her first piece, quickly began ripping off more hunks of pizza and devouring them.

After tearing through a good chunk of her pizza and gulping down three glasses of water (for some reason she was only allowed to have water to drink) she noticed a small crowd seemed to be watching her eat and were cheering.

"Look at her go!"

"I've never seen someone eat so much! She almost halfway through and it's only been a few minutes!"

"Where does she put it all?"

Elsa's face burned bright red. She'd seen plenty of people stare at her while she ate before, but this was a bit different. These people seemed to almost enjoy watching her gorge herself. She decided to ignore them and continue eating.

The cheers from the crowd seemed to grow louder as she got closer to finishing and once she'd taken her last delicious meat covered cheese square, the crowd erupted in intense applause and whooping.

She was about to tell them off for watching someone eat, when a person in the restaurants uniform came over and asked. "How does it feel to have beaten our meat monster pizza challenge?"

Elsa blinked and said. "Wait, what?"

Elsa returned to the table she shared with Anna and Kristoff, now bearing a T-shirt with the words "Meat Monster" in yellow and red and a coupon for a free pizza. She saw Anna smirking and holding up her camera phone while Kristoff stared at her, dumbfounded.

Elsa glared at them. "You knew that was an eating challenge didn't you?"

Anna snickered. "Yep." She turned her camera phone and revealed a video of Elsa eating while the crowd cheered. " Nice work by the way. Definitely worth 1,000,000 views on YouTube."

"Anna, don't. You. Dare-."

*PING!*

"Aw, sorry. Already uploaded it". Anna said, clearly not regretting a thing.

Elsa gave her a frigid glare.

"Easy there miss meat monster. I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you dessert."

Elsa seriously considered saying no, but just sighed and said. "Fine."

"Great. I hear there's a sundae eating challenge just down the stree- eeep! Okay, okay that was a joke!"

* * *

**This story is based on headcanons that I and several other Tumblr users have about the idea of Elsa having a magically large appetite to fuel her ****enormous**** powers. I thought it'd be funny to see Elsa take her hand at an eating challenge.**

**Please, leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
